Historias de Boda
by Andy Potter G
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si el amor de tu vida se casa, y el novio no eres tú?¿y si todo fuera culpa de tus miedos? DG .. espero que les guste...


**Historias De Boda**

Se miró al espejo por última vez antes de partir, nunca pensó que se arreglaría tanto para el peor día de su vida. Le devolvió el reflejo una triste mirada gris metálica. Sus cabellos platinados en "un perfecto desorden ordenado", como siempre le decía ella, como siempre le gustaba a ella. Su túnica blanca con finos bordados verdes y dorados junto con la palidez de su piel le daban un aspecto de ángel, lástima que esta vez solo sería un espectador más.

Salió de la habitación como un fantasma, y se apoyó en el sillón de la estancia…

¿Cuántas veces ella había estado entre sus brazos en ese mismo sillón? La pena lo invadía… todo por su cobardía.

Pero debía aceptarlo, ella se casaría hoy, y no con él.

-Maldito Potter- se le escapó de sus labios en su desesperación. Se reprochó interiormente. Harry no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que iba a ocurrir ese día, es más, era víctima. Él los había protegido, pagando caro con su futura felicidad.

Decidió, ponerse en marcha a la Iglesia, no querría perderse todo al fin y al cabo.

-Y para peor sadomasoquista-pensó. Nunca creyó que se esforzaría en llegar a la hora al evento que destruiría su felicidad.

Guardó su varita en un bolsillo de su túnica, se concentró y con un ligero "plop" apareció en el precioso edificio. La Iglesia se encontraba en el centro de Londres, una hermosa catedral de estilo gótico. Todo el interior de esta se encontraba radiante. Pequeñas hadas lanzaban pétalos de rosa sobre la cabeza de los invitados, grandes listones blancos formaban moños en las distintas bancas, hermosas calas y rosas blancas por todos lados y un coro de ninfas entonaban melodiosas canciones mientras se esperaba a la novia.

A la primera persona que vio fue a Harry Potter, el novio. Vestía una impecable túnica negra con detalles en rojo y dorado. Su pelo, desordenado, como siempre, y sus nerviosos ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas de montura fina. Cruzaron miradas, y supo en un momento, que él tampoco quería cometer esa locura, pero no encontraba una solución para escapar y el valor para hacerlo. Suspiró… ¿Dónde se encontraba el estúpido valor Gryffindor cuando se necesitaba? Bufó, no podía reprocharle nada, por su estúpida astucia y ambición Slytherin estaba dónde estaba, sin arriesgarse a enfrentar a una resentida familia con su pasado, pero sin la mujer que amaba. ¿Cómo era posible que a sus 25 años no tomara responsabilidad sobre sus actos?

Luego de saludar al novio con un frío apretón de manos y una mirada de compasión, dirigió la vista a uno de los causantes de sus miedos: Ronald Weasley.

Ron era alto, demasiado sobre la media. Su pelo color fuego le caía en forma graciosa sobre las orejas, dándole un aspecto de travesura. Sus ojos azules como el cielo, que normalmente reflejan alegría y despreocupación, lo miraban de una forma inquisidora. A pesar de la cantidad de pecas que cubrían su rostro, no le daban un aspecto infantil, todo lo contrario, el pelirrojo aparecía siempre en sus peores pesadillas. Dio unos cuantos saludos por formalidad y se dedicó a avanzar por la Iglesia. Hermione se encontraba casi frente al altar.

Sintió pena por la chica. No podía negarlo, era la real afectada en todo este asunto. Traía un hermoso vestido dorado, que lucía su morena piel. El pelo caía como cascada por su espalda y hubiera estado perfecta si no fuera por la expresión de tristeza. Se acercó a ella, su delgado cuerpo le daba un aire de fragilidad que nunca pensó ver.

-Seguramente también este muriendo por dentro, por mi culpa también-murmuró. Se acercó a la joven y la abrazó. Ella le correspondió el gesto con desesperación, como si fuera su única esperanza, que le dijera que todo esto era mentira… pero no ocurrió.

El resto de los invitados, incluyendo a la prensa mágica, comenzaron a ingresar a la Iglesia y alborotarse un poco, ya que seguramente el "evento del año" estaba próximo a empezar. Potter ingresó rápidamente y se instaló en el altar, sentados en primera fila estaban todos los Weasley y sus parejas. En la siguiente banca se encontraban solo él y Granger. Se escuchó el sonido de un auto, no quiso girarse para ver. La marcha nupcial hizo su entrada junto a la radiante novia y su padre.

Ginny se veía increíble, el blanco del vestido contrastaba con el rojo fuego de sus cabellos, que caían de forma natural por sus hombros. El vestido era algo sencillo, pero elegante, sin mangas, que caía delicadamente por sus curvas, hasta un pequeño bulto en el estómago que rebelaban sus cinco meses de embarazo, la causa de toda esta mentira.

Comenzó a recordar como era que había llegado a todo este show. Luego de que Potter dejara a Ginny en su sexto curso, ellos se dieron cuenta que en realidad solo sentían atracción y gratitud por el otro, y no verdadero amor. Mientras Potter se dedicaba a destruir a Voldemort, se hacía más cercano a la castaña; Mientras que él, desde que se cambió de bando luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, se hacía más cercano a la pequeña pelirroja.

Así pasó el tiempo y ellos comenzaron una relación clandestina, ya que, aunque había renegado su pasado oscuro, las rivalidades entre los apellidos aún lo hacían detestable entre la familia de su amada.

Al acabar la guerra, Ginebra no soportó más y decidió hablar con Potter y Granger. Ellos la entendieron completamente, y como aun no se hacía público su romance, arreglaron usar su anterior relación como fachada. Así, todo el mundo mágico supo que la pequeña y hermosa Ginebra Weasley volvió a los brazos del salvador del mundo mágico después que este destruyó al que no debe ser nombrado. Pero lo que el resto del mundo no sabía, es que la novia del siglo no vibraba entre los brazos del Niño que vivió, si no que lo hacía entre los del heredero Malfoy. Aunque Potter tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que la joven Granger siempre pasaba en su apartamento "ayudándolo con los diferentes deberes que significan vivir en un apartamento y a la vez ser capitán del escuadrón de aurores".

Pero los meses pasaron, y le siguieron los años, él sabía que Harry quería formar la familia que nunca tuvo con la mujer que amaba, que claramente no era su novia formal. Pero los Weasley aun no lo miraban con buenos ojos, y para saberlo no había que ser un genio, solo bastaba con ir a las reuniones de la Orden. Pero lo peor pasó después, Ginny quedó embarazada. A él eso le daba mucha ilusión, un pequeño rubio con pecas, orgulloso como solo un hijo de ambos puede serlo. Pero todo eso se fue a pique el día que Ginny decidió contarle la verdad sobre su embarazo a los señores Weasley, incluyendo la verdadera identidad del padre de la criatura.

La tormenta se desató.

Al saber la familia Weasley el estado en que se encontraba su pequeña consentida, no pasó ni un segundo cuando ya Harry se encontraba en el centro del salón rodeado de miradas furiosas de un grupo de pelirrojos, que cabe destacar, le sacan más de una cabeza. La señora Weasley le comenzó a hablar sobre las responsabilidades que tenía con su niña, y por lo tanto con su familia, y como Harry no tenía idea de que pasaba, en menos de lo que se dice "Hogwarts" ya se veían los detalles de la boda.

Todo esto lo supe cuando Ginny llegó llorando a mi casa, explicando entrecortadamente como sus padres no le dieron oportunidad de explicarse. Pero lo peor pasó cuando un Potter furioso y una Granger envuelta en un mar de lagrimas nos reprochaban por ser tan irresponsables y no haberles avisado antes. Pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, conociendo a la señora Weasley, por el Corazón de Bruja, ya todo el Mundo Mágico sabía de la futura boda entre la pareja más conocida de éste.

De eso ya habían pasado tres meses.

Y ahí estaba. No se dio ni cuenta que entre sus ensoñaciones ya había ocurrido gran parte de la ceremonia. Observó a los orgullosos padres ver como su nenita se convertiría en toda una "Mujercita Potter".

-y ahora, si alguien tiene una razón o motivo para que este matrimonio no se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-Un silencio sepulcral inundó la estancia. Sabía que era el momento, en el que tenía que actuar como hombre y asumir sus responsabilidades, no solo por él, sino también por la felicidad de su Ginny, por la de Hermione y también por la de Potter, aunque mucho le desagrade.

Pero no pudo mover un dedo. El miedo lo corroía. Sintió como sus extremidades se volvían más pesadas y su voz se ahogaba en la garganta. Veía con desesperación como el tiempo se le agotaba.

-¡Acaben de una vez con este espectáculo!-gritó una persona delante suyo, que reconoció como a Ron Weasley- No pueden y no deben ser tan cobardes. Harry, la guerra ya pasó, no tienes por qué ser el héroe otra vez, no te corresponde. Tú solo tienes que hacer feliz a la mujer que amas-dijo lo último mientras le dirigía una significativa mirada a la morena, que ahora solo era llanto, mientras Luna le tomaba firmemente la mano para darle valor-Y tú, Ginebra, te amo, hermanita, y si eres feliz, yo también lo seré, no te martirices tanto, solo espero que ese hombre de ahora en adelante te cuide, o si no lo haré pedazos ¿Te quedó claro, Malfoy?- En ese momento se giró hacia él, y supo que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, y que seguramente los flashes también, pero no le importó.

Se paró lentamente y Ginny lo miró con sus ojos brillando, a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo a Harry, quien les dedicó una sonrisa, como diciéndoles "¿qué esperan?". Se abrazaron como si la vida se les fuera en eso, y sus bocas se buscaron anhelantes, con el miedo y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Se tomaron de las manos, y como si fuera una travesura, un juego de niños, con una sonrisa en sus labios salieron corriendo de la catedral, para luego desaparecer con un "plop", una carcajada de ambos y un ramo que voló y cayó a los pies de Hermione Granger.

La gente quedó enmudecida. Nadie se esperaba que eso sucediera en el matrimonio del Gran Mago Harry Potter. Así que, como nadie sabía que hacer, entre murmullos, toda la gente fue desapareciendo del lugar.

Los señores Weasley no sabían que hacer. Molly miraba atónita todo lo que había ocurrido y solo pudo apretar fuertemente la mano de su marido mientras se desmayaba. Arthur solo le dirigió una avergonzada mirada a Harry, mientras desaparecía. Al final, solo quedaron en la Iglesia Harry y Hermione.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a él, con el ramo que recibió entre sus manos. Las lagrimar surcaban su rostro y en un instante se tiró a los brazos de su amado, de su héroe, de su Harry. Él en ese momento se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y en un susurro, escuchó lo que menos imaginó que escucharía.

-¿Sabes? Malfoy no es el único que va a ser papá.

**Fin**

_Es el primer fict que escribo, así que no se puede esperar mucho ¿verdad? Comentarios, reclamos y demás, en los reviews iap?_

_Con cariño_

_Andy Potter G. )_


End file.
